


Belief

by countryrocker94



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countryrocker94/pseuds/countryrocker94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Emma grew up in Storybrooke Maine, Got pregnant on Halloween freshman year of high school by Neil who left her, family packed and moved to Mist Haven California to stop Emma from getting bullied.  Start of sophomore year she has a 7 week old baby girl named Isabella Swan (NO TWILIGHT RELATION) (Not a twilight fan and didn't know the name matched until after I wrote it) Emma was never sent in foster care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction for Once Upon A Time, so please reviews are highly appreciated. I post on Tumblr before here so if you would like to add me on there my username is countryrocker94.

It always begins and ends the same… You let someone in and they break you from the inside. I belittle myself for being so stupid. One moment, I was on high school cheer team, making straight A’s, dating a football player no less. My life was great, and then I go and mess everything up like usual. One stupid party, that I didn’t even want to go to… it was Halloween and i drank a little too much and ending up loosing my virginity. I knew I was young, but I loved him and he loved me or so I thought. Now I’m most certain that love doesn’t exist. You don’t hurt the people you love.

Him and his stupid friends, his stupid family, his stupid everything. One minute life is grand, and then next moment im 14 and knocked up… of course the ONE time I have sex, it was even protected sex, i get pregnant. Fate is cruel to me.

Telling him was hard, but I thought he would still be with me, he claimed to love me, but when I told him he called me a whore, and said that im disgusting and it wasn’t his. Well it is obviously his, god didn’t knock me up…

Telling my parents, now that was the scariest moment in the world, how could I tell them their little girl was knocked up and alone. My dad was furious at me but more at Neil when he found out what he said to me, he went over to Neil’s house and started yelling at his parents and him. It was a huge mess. My mom was distraught for awhile, but came around faster than my dad and hugged me, telling me it would be okay. She joked about being a grandma.  
It took a few months, but my parents started getting things around, my mom talking me through a lot about being a parent and all the options i could chose. I knew I had options, adoption or even abortion. However it was my mistake and I will live with the consequences. 

School life was extremely difficult. Word got out, plus with me showing… I became known as the school whore, who slept around on Neil and got pregnant by some 30 year old. How that story came to pass is beyond me, and disgusting! Neil took pleasure in the pitty girls gave him, for being “cheated” on. I got kicked off the cheer leading team, and lost all the friends I thought I had. Even the teachers didn’t look me in the eye anymore. I could handle a few bad words from my peers but when I started to hear whispers everywhere I went it became to much. Dad promised me we could move this summer when I have the baby, so that I can start over in a new school without people bullying me everyday. I was so ready to get out of storybrooke high. 

It was June, and I was 8 months and 3 days pregnant….Oh how I hated being pregnant, I felt like a huge blob and I cried at everything. A banana had a brown spot? I cried for 2 hours… It was pathetic. I found out I was having a little girl and my mother and I have gotten closer than ever trying to come up with a name for her. My parents found a beautiful house in southern Cali far away from Storybook Maine. I was thankful my parents were trying so hard, I don’t know what I would do without them. 

I sat on the couch, and then my water broke, I still had a month left I had no idea what was going on and started freaking out on spot. We were in the process of moving, my dad was already in Cali and most of our stuff was in the transit of moving, it was just me and my mom here. Going to fly out on Friday, well I guess that’s impossible now since it was Tuesday and I was obviously going to have a baby…

After many hours of labor, which hurt like hell… even with the epidural… it was not easy pushing a child out, however at 6:15 am on June 14 Isabella Renee Swan was brought into the world, and although I was only 14… I was so happy to be a mother. My mother took more pictures then I physically thought possible, and I slept for hours. My dad took the first flight out he could when he heard I was in labor, and when i woke up after my nap after giving birth I could hear my parents talking to their now granddaughter.. Oh how I loved my little girl.

Isabella was three-weeks old, when we made it to Cali and our new home. My dad had spent several weeks decorating it in a princess theme. Bright pink and blue walls, with a unicorn mobile hanging above her crib, which used to be mine as a child.

My dad was getting ready to enroll me in school, it felt surreal to be a mother and still have to plan to go to school. My mom was going to watch Isabella during my school hours, since she wasn’t working. My new school started Aug 1st which I absolutely thought was ridiculous, didn’t most schools start middle of august?  
So I had three weeks left with my daughter before I had to go back to school. I was fortunate enough to go back to my original size after birth, I heard some people kept the weight, and i was scared. I was only 5′4″ and i didn’t want to be a Oompa-Loompa. 

Who knew children grew soooo fast? My daughter would be 7 weeks old starting my first day of school. Oh how I hated leaving her, it was the second hardest thing I have ever had to do, first being bringing her into the world. Her beautiful blonde hair, and blue eyes (courtesy of her good for nothing father) smiling back at me.  
She was the epidemy of perfection. I would never change what happened, when looking at her, all my pain and suffering was worth it. 

Now present time, hear I am, standing outside my new school Mist Haven High half scared, half happy. Start of a new life, new memory’s, and nobody has to know of me or Isabella. I can focus on my studies instead of being whispered at and watched at every corner. I can start over, and that’s exactly what I plan on doing :)


	2. Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----------------Class Schedule----------------
> 
> 1) Algebra II: 7:50-8:41 (Mr. Tom Clark) Room 207
> 
> 2) World History I: 8:45-9:31 (Mr. Robert Gold) Room: 310
> 
> Break: 9:31-9:45
> 
> 3) Gym: 9:45-10:31 (Mr. Liam Jones)  
> 4) Biology: 10:35-11:21 (Dr.Archie Hopper) Room 204  
> 5) English 10: 11:21-12:36 (Mr.Scott Foster) Room 307
> 
> Lunch:A: 11:21-11:46  
> Lunch B: 11:46-12:08  
> Lunch C: 12:11-12:36
> 
> 6) Choir: 12:40-1:26 (Mrs.Sarah Bolger)  
> 7) Speech: 1:30-2:16 (Mr.Sydney Glass) Room 305  
> 8) Study hall: 2:20-3:06 (Mrs.Bell Gold) Room 210

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the teachers I had use there real names as actors and actress if their character on the show didn’t have a last name. Such as Mr.Foster is (Kristoff), Mrs. Bolger (Princess Aurora). I also couldn’t use the name Rumple as Mr.Golds first name, since it’s not a fairy tale story so I went with the Actors real first name Robert, Again this is not a fairy tale story, however in case you didn’t know who i was referring to in the story i figured I would let you know (: Enjoy! 
> 
> So it was getting really long and I wasn’t even half way finished so I’m going to cut it off half way through her first day of school, and then chapter 2 will pick up where we left off.  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I look over my schedule, who in their right minds put algebra first thing in the morning? were they trying to kill their students? It’s not that I truly hated math, I was actually quite good at it, however Isabella was up crying all night, she wasn't feeling very well. I texted my mom to remind her to update me if Isabella got any worse, I hated leaving her, I don’t know how single mom’s do it, when they have to go to work. If It wasn't for my mother and fathers support, I would have had to become a high school drop out, and who knows what would have happened.

I turn 15 in 9 days, I was always the youngest in my class, if I were to have been born even 2 weeks later, i would be considered in the class below me. Isabella will be like that too I guess, having a summer birthday. I would never have guessed a year ago that I would be 15 with a kid… Life has a way of getting to you however.

I was so exhausted this morning I didn't bother to try and dress nice, I threw on a pair of worn out jeans with holes in the knees, a black tank top, and a red leather jacket that my mother bought me for my birthday and gave to me early. I threw my hair in a high ponytail with my bangs to the side of my face. I put on a little bit of foundation and eyeliner, I didn't want the bags under my eyes to be too obvious. Then I wore a pair of tan boots to match my jacket.

I walked into my first class of the day at 8:40. Just a minute before the class started and all the seats in the back were already taken. I sat in row 2 off to the far right of the classroom, closer to the door. As I sat down my backpack next to me and took a seat it didn't take long before the chipper short-haired brunette next to me introduced herself.

“Hi! My name is Mary-Margret! Your new here right? I haven’t seen you around before?”

“Yeah I just moved to town last month, my name is Emma”

Before Mary-Margret could say anything else the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

Mr. Clark was an alright guy, however I think he is battling a cold, or severe allergies, i swear he sneezed like 8 times before class ended. First day of classes are always the easiest, the teacher introducing themselves, handing out syllabuses, practically explaining what you are going to do for the rest of year, then they usually give you the last 10-15 to talk to your class mates to get to know one another.

I used that time to text my mom and check on Isabella, while Mary-Margret called over another girl to introduce me too.

“Hey Emma!” Mary-Margret called. “I would like you too meet my friend Ruby”

“Hey Emma” Ruby called

They were nice girls and we talked for the remaining of the hour until the bell rang. It was strange actually talking to people, and even though it was only for 10 minutes I learned a lot. Mary-Margret is practically in love with some guy on the football team, who’s dad also happens to be the principle, and currently dating some other girl named Kathryn.

Ruby is a very bold woman, and really big into dressing to impress, she practically scoffed at my clothing choice and begged to let her take me shopping for some dresses. It wasn’t that i didn’t wear dresses or like to be girly, its just ever since I was pregnant I have loved wearing jeans, and sweats, fashion kinda just flys out the window when you have a baby to take care of. Ruby also was flirting with two guys currently, some guy named Graham on the football team, and some guy named Victor who was a science geek. Ruby explained that she likes the popularity that follows graham and the parties, but something about victor draws ruby in, she said she was trying to figure out which boy to choose for the fall homecoming dance. Which wasn't even for another 6 weeks.

I thought my life was complicated, but i forgot in high school, everyone has complicated lives. I didn't tell them anything about Isabella or Neil, just where i was from and that my parents and I moved for a change of scenery. These girls seem nice, but I really couldn't handle the idea of people criticizing my every move again. It’s one thing to be called names and disowned from your friends, but to practically be put on display as a whore, it was a lot, and i didn't know these girls well enough to trust them not to call me a whore and start telling everyone that I was a single teen mom.

My next class of the day was word history with Mr.Gold. I could tell he would be an extremely strict teacher. Not even within the first 15 minutes, he sent two boys to the principles office. I was glad I didn't share that class with Mary-Margret or Ruby, because I would hate to get on Golds bad side. After he handed out the syllabus, he gave a pop quiz about random history facts. Most were pretty simple, like when was D-day?, Who was the first president of the united states?, others were a bit more complicated, Which of the following is a form of government in which the leader is not a monarch and certain citizens have the right to vote?, Which of the following founded the Society of Jesus, known as the Jesuits? I was pretty sure I did decent, at least over 80% of the questions i knew I had answered correctly, the rest were just guesses. I was pretty happy when that classes ended.

You get a break in between your second and third classes, which at first I thought was kind of stupid, but after sitting through 45 minutes with Mr.Gold, i can understand why a 10 minute break could be necessary. I had gym for third period, which i was really excited for. After giving birth to Isabella I did go back to my original weight, but my body wasn't the same. I really wanted to have my tight flat stomach back, i loved exercising, but haven’t had the time to do much of it when I was pregnant, or after I gave birth, so getting 30 minutes 5 days a week now, I was beyond happy.

My mother finally texted me back, Isabella is feeling much better, apparently she’s Smiling, Kicking, and Cooing under her Bright Starts Play Gym. Ugh I wish I was there, my daughter makes the most precious sounds when trying to talk!

I get to gym class a bit early so that I can change, I heard its a co-ed gym class, which will be interesting, because most girls i know don’t like gym, so maybe this year I will actually have some worthy opponents when we do sports like volleyball or soccer. The school colors are red,black, and white and our mascot is a pirate, so for gym it was required to wear a red shirt, and either black pants or shorts. We are given regular lockers for school, and personal gym lockers to keep our things in during class.

I change into black shorts and a white sports bra, then i put on a loose hugging red-t-shirt that made my stomach look more slim and my boobs better. It wasn't that i cared what I looked like but after having a kid, my boobs doubled in size and so far have stayed that way and I couldn't be happier. Having boobs made me feel more like an adult, I was so flat chested before getting pregnant that, i could still pass as a 10 year old. Since having Isabella i can now pass for 17-18, I also grew in height an inch and a half. I was amazed at how different i looked. i fixed my ponytail slightly before heading out of the locker room and walking around the gym until class began. I had gym with Mary-Margret and Ruby which was nice, even Ruby surprised me with how athletic she was. In the start of class we were told to run a mile around the gym. I was pretty fast on my feet so I was ahead of even most of the boys, but Ruby was right along with me. We actually finished 4th and 5th after 3 boys. Mary-Margret wasn't a fast runner but she wasn't slow either, she was the 3rd girl to finish running.

While waiting for everybody to finish, Ruby and I were talking when the three boys that beat us came up to us. Ruby obviously knew who they were.

“Hey Robin, Jefferson, and Killian”

All three of the guys said hello at once. The guy with dark black hair and ocean blue eyes, smiled and then winked before grabbing my hand and kissing it, his stubble grazing my skin.

“It’s a pleasure my lady, I know ms.Ruby hear but i unfortunately don’t know yours?””My name is Killian Jones” He said in a low seductive tone.

I pull my had away “Emma” I state sharply. He seemed to be taken aback, maybe women didn't turn him down much? Even Ruby and the guys he was with was just looking at me, before the two guys to the side of Killian burst out laughing.

“Hello Emma, my name is Robin, and excuse Killians, slutty but usually effective way of saying hello, he’s not used to women turning down his “charm” he says sarcastically”

I laugh at his comment, Killian did look like the kind of guy that if he looked at a woman for too long she would melt into a muddle of goo. However Killian seemed to regain his composure and walked away.

Before Killian could say anything the gym teacher Mr.Jones called Killian over to talk to him.

“He’s going to get an ear full from Liam now, for flirting during his class, Hey Emma my names Graham”

“Why does the coach care if he flirts during class, were just waiting for everyone else?” I state confused.

“Oh you don’t know?, the coach is Killians older brother” Ruby says gleefully

I look over at Killian and Coach Liam talking in the corner, coach Liam didn't look angry just annoyed.

After everyone was done running we did a game called Through-the-hoop a team-building game which involves trying to climb through hoop, it was easy for some, not for others.

We stopped 15 minutes before the bell so that people could shower if they wanted to before the next class.

I took a quick shower, washing the stench off of me from sweating. Then put back on my jeans, tee, and boots. I re fixed my hair into a tighter ponytail, and pushed my bangs to the side of my face.

I walked back to my locker with Mary-Margret and Ruby. I am getting used to them, they are actually pretty fun to talk to. I had biology next and then english where I would see Mary-Margret and Ruby again since they were in that class of mine as well.

Biology and English flew by, with collecting syllabus’s and going through them. By the time lunch came around I was starving. I skipped breakfast on accident and it was haunting me. We had lunch C which was the last lunch schedule, I felt like i was being mocked by fate again for skipping breakfast.

I brought leftovers from last nights dinner with me, a taco salad, with bread, and two water bottles. Mary-Margret also brought her lunch which consisted of a turkey sandwich, chips, cookies, and yogurt. I laughed at how elementary style her lunch was made. Ruby ordered school lunch, a hamburger with green beans and potatoes. We were all chatting away before I felt a tray slide next to me and a body press practically up on me. There to my left sat Killian Jones.

“Do you want to sit on my lap, your only half an inch away, might as well make yourself comfortable.” I say sarcastically

“If you insist love.” He winks at me

I cant help but let out a groan, why is he siting her, there are 6 other lunch tables he can sit at. Hell there were two other lunch schedules he could of had, no he had to have the same one as I. I look into his blue eyes, they were probably the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen besides my daughters.

Oh my daughter, Isabella, I can’t sit here staring at this guy, I have a daughter to get home too, I don’t have time for a high school dalliance. I quickly avert my gazes and look at Ruby and Mary-Margret who are smiling at our banter.

“I have to go, i’ll see you girls both back in class” I quickly get up from the table and walk to my locker unaware of the footsteps that were following me….


	3. Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----------------Class Schedule----------------
> 
> 1) Algebra II: 7:50-8:41 (Mr. Tom Clark) Room 207
> 
> 2) World History I: 8:45-9:31 (Mr. Robert Gold) Room: 310
> 
> Break: 9:31-9:45
> 
> 3) Gym: 9:45-10:31 (Mr. Liam Jones)  
> 4) Biology: 10:35-11:21 (Dr.Archie Hopper) Room 204  
> 5) English 10: 11:21-12:36 (Mr.Scott Foster) Room 307
> 
> Lunch:A: 11:21-11:46  
> Lunch B: 11:46-12:08  
> Lunch C: 12:11-12:36
> 
> 6) Choir: 12:40-1:26 (Mrs.Sarah Bolger)  
> 7) Speech: 1:30-2:16 (Mr.Sydney Glass) Room 305  
> 8) Study hall: 2:20-3:06 (Mrs.Bell Gold) Room 210  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I get to my locker and just as it opens, it closes. I glance to my right and it’s no other than Killian Jones. Why the hell is he at my locker. I ignore him and start doing my combination on my locker once more.

“You know most men would take your silence as off putting but I l love a challenge”

“I'm concentrating” Which it wasn't a complete lie, I really did have to put away my books.

“No your afraid, afraid to talk, to revel yourself, trust me things would be a lot smother if you did”

What the hell is this dudes problem, does he not understand that maybe for once, somebody doesn't want him. I just glare at him as I start to put my books away

“Well i don't need you to share, your somewhat of an open book”

“Am I?”

“Quite”

“Lets see, you ran from the table because your scared, scared of the possibility of enjoying my company, scared that you might actually like me”

“I think you should really get your head checked out, your ego is starting to overflow”

“Love has been all too rare in your life, hasn't it? You ever even been in love?”

I look over at him for a few seconds before responding

"No. I have never been in love” 

It isn't possible to get to know somebody in just a few hours is it? I didn't think I was easy to read, he’s probably just lying to get under my skin. I don’t know what irritates me more, his trying.. or his succeeding. 

Before either of us can say anything else, a girl comes up to us. She was in my 4th period biology. Milah I think her name was. She was assigned as my biology partner for the year. I D

“Hey Emma, I’m glad I caught you”, she glances at Killian, and in the corner of my eye, i can see his whole demeanor change of what, anger, frustration, hurt. 

“Oh Emma, I know your new here, but seriously, you could definitely keep better company than Jones” her snarky attitude brought back all the memories of the people I couldn't stand at my other school, before I realized it, I was defending him. 

“He’s excellent company, now what do you need, because I don’t care to converse with people who insult my friends”

I can see Killians shock expression, and then it turn into a smile. I also can see Milah shock expression, but instead of a smile it turns into a snarl. 

“Whatever, I came to tell you that, I had transferred classes, and the teacher will assign you a new partner, have fun with that travesty” 

She storms away, to her little posse of friends, that I recognized from my other classes, a girl named Regina , and a blonde girl named Kathryn. 

I look back over at Killian who still hasn't said anything, but hasn't yet left either.

“So how do you know Milah”

“She’s just someone I thought I knew a long time ago”

“She was your first love wasn't she?” 

“For someone who's never been in love, you're quite perceptive, aren't you?”

“Maybe I was, once”

We stare in silence for sometime, before we heard the bell ending third period lunch, and to start heading towards 6th period causing us to go our separate ways. 

Choir... I chose an elective that wouldn't give me much homework if any, so that I could focus more on my daughter when I got home then a crap ton of homework. 

Our teacher was very young herself, apparently she just graduated college, and this is her first year, along with being the choir teacher, she’s the volleyball coach, and drama teacher. This girl had a lot on her plate. 

Mary-Margret is also in this class which I wasn't so surprised, that girl is like snow-white. I wouldn't be surprised if she could talk to birds. Once we all got sorted into our groups, I landing in alto, which wasn't surprising, I didn't like to make my voice reach to unruly levels of high notes. Mary-Margret on the other hand, landed high-notes with ease and was placed in the soprano section, so that meant that I couldn't sit by her, which actually disappointed me a bit. Luck would have it Regina was also in my choir class and she was placed in alto as well, she sat in front of me. 

45 minutes, that’s all it took before I knew Regina and her posse were going to drive me insane. Every time people would go up to audition for a solo Regina would criticize them under her breath. When Mary-Margret tried, she was even worse. She would belittle her right next to me, it took everything I had not to punch her in her face. Mary-Margret was a nice girl, and I couldn't understand what the hell Regina’s problem with her was. 

Kathryn was also in the class, that was the one person Regina didn't give any trouble. I didn't know Kathryn well, besides the fact that she was dating the guy that Mary-Margret was in love with. What I did notice is she is a lot like Killian, in the fact that her ego is radiating out of her, she thinks she is the best thing on gods given earth. I know a few girls like her, and I can’t stand any of them.

Which brings me back to Killian, why is it when woman are egotistical it bothers me so much, but when he is egotistical it makes me want to kiss him. Wait no not kiss him, what the hell am I thinking. If I melt underneath him like a pile of goo chances are he will walk all over me, chances are I would probably be just another hussie in his bed, I need to stay away from Killian Jones and he needs to stay out of my mind....

The last 5 minutes of class the teacher said we could talk amongst ourselves. I checked my phone to see a video from my mother of my daughter crying at a mickey mouse doll. They apparently went to the mall, and her reaction to a talking mouse wasn't appealing i guess. She would show Isabella the doll and she would cry, then she would take it away and then Isabella would stop crying.

I don’t know if I should be mad at my mom for making my daughter upset, or the fact that my daughter is just like me. My mom would tell me that I couldn't stand mickey mouse as a kid. I didn't even realize I was starting to tear up from missing my daughter so much until I heard Mary-Margret's voice behind me. 

“Hey are you alright?”

I jump at her caring tone, and accidentally drop my phone. She sits in the now empty seat next to me, and looks at me quizzically.

“Was that your sister?”

I don’t know if I should tell her the truth are just lie to her. She has been nothing but nice to me all day.

“Can you keep a secret?”

I want to be able to trust her, I feel like I can trust her. 

“Of course, that’s what friends are for!”

I look at her to see if I can find a trace of lie, and it looks like she is telling the truth. 

“It’s not my sister........It’s my daughter”

I can see Mary-Margret's eye’s almost double in size, and then i hear her gentle tone in her voice which makes me realize that telling her wouldn't be a mistake. 

“She’s beautiful Emm”

“Thank you!” I can’t help but smile, it feels so nice to have a friend, and someone other than my parents who look at me and know about Isabella and not look at us like we are a disgrace. It was then that I knew Mary-Margret would become one of those life time friends. I only knew her for a day, but she’s so full of warmth and acceptance, i don’t know how anybody could hate her. We exchanged cell phone numbers before the bell rang, so that way we could talk after school. 

My next class of the day was speech, I never cared for being put on the spotlight, and giving speeches meant everyone looking at you. It’s not that I was shy, I would cheerlead in front of the whole school during games, but I was never the center of attention, this is the one class i knew I would struggle with the most during the year. It was a requirement to graduate sadly, so that meant i couldn't get out it. 

I joined the table that graham and some boy with blonde hair was. 

“Well hello Emma, nice to see you again”

“Hey Graham”

“Hey, my names David” the guy with blonde hair sticks his hand out for me to shake it. 

“Nice to meet you David”

The class flew by, I could see how Mary-Margret was head over heels for David. He was a nice guy. Even helped me come up with ideas for our first assignment a persuasive essay. What I didn't understand was why he would date a snob like Kathryn but it wasn't any of my business. 

I had one more class, well it wasn't even a class it was a study hall, which would be useful later on, but it being the first day of school the class was rather useless. I was in complete shock that Mrs.Gold the study hall teacher was as young and nice as she was. Since she was married to Mr.Gold I pictured her being older and just as strict. Mrs. Gold however was the complete opposite from her husband. They do always say that opposites attract, I guess they are a perfect example of that. 

It was 3:10 before I finally found my mom’s car to pick me up from school. I was so happy to see her and Isabella, it has been one long adventurous day. On the way home I told my mom all about Mary-Margret, Ruby, and even Killian. My mom was my best friend and i could tell she was happy I found such a good friend like Mary-Margret today. 

“Your father will be happy to hear, that the move was worth it, maybe not happy about the Killian fellow already making a move, but we can keep that part a secret” 

I just laugh at my mom, she would find the beauty in just about any situation. 

As we get home, Isabella is asleep in her car seat, It hurts a little bit, I was hoping to get home and have her bright blue eyes and cheeky smile staring back at me.

I get her out of her car seat and move her to her crib, she is such a heavy sleeper, didn't wake up at all.

I decide to take a cue from my daughter however, and lay down and take a nap myself. 

Today was a long day, but I can already tell, I will like it better at Mist Haven then at Storybrooke. 

With that thought in mind, I close my eyes and fall asleep.....


	4. Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----------------Class Schedule----------------
> 
> 1) Algebra II: 7:50-8:41 (Mr. Tom Clark) Room 207
> 
> 2) World History I: 8:45-9:31 (Mr. Robert Gold) Room: 310
> 
> Break: 9:31-9:45
> 
> 3) Gym: 9:45-10:31 (Mr. Liam Jones)  
> 4) Biology: 10:35-11:21 (Dr.Archie Hopper) Room 204  
> 5) English 10: 11:21-12:36 (Mr.Scott Foster) Room 307
> 
> Lunch:A: 11:21-11:46  
> Lunch B: 11:46-12:08  
> Lunch C: 12:11-12:36
> 
> 6) Choir: 12:40-1:26 (Mrs.Sarah Bolger)  
> 7) Speech: 1:30-2:16 (Mr.Sydney Glass) Room 305  
> 8) Study hall: 2:20-3:06 (Mrs.Bell Gold) Room 210  
> \------------------------------------------------

It’s the second week of school already, and lucky for me it’s my birthday. I turn 15 today, and even though its Wednesday and a school day, every year on my birthday I am given the option to stay home, and of course I take it. I would take spending a day with my daughter over anything! 

School so far has been crazy, my classes are all fairly easy except for my world history class, I am doing well in Mr.Golds class, but his sudden pop quizzes have really gotten on my nerves, and half the time the section we were studying wasn't even the section on the test. 

Mary-Margret has also turned out to be one of the best people I have ever met, and that’s an understatement, she is a blast to talk to talk to, and she hasn't told a soul about Isabella yet, which mean’s that I know I can trust her. Ruby is also a wonderful girl, and pretty smart, she knows about Isabella too but that wasn't by my fault or Mary-Margret’s.

My mother has been going to this diner for lunch with Isabella since we moved here, apparently they make amazing food. She has started this friendship with the older woman who works there Widow Lucas, however my mom explained to me, that everyone just calls her granny. It took me by surprise that a woman let strange people call her granny, but i guess its whatever. My mom and granny seemed to get pretty close, like me and Mary-Margret and my mom told granny about how Isabella is her granddaughter and not her daughter, apparently the bonded over the fact that my mother could also go by the name granny. 

It wasn't until I went into Granny’s for dinner with my parents and Isabella that I saw Ruby was our waitress. Granny came over and was excited to meet me, she said it was about time she met Isabella mother. Complimented me that Isabella looked so much like me, that our dinner would be on the house. Ruby was shocked as she looked at me and then to Isabella and then to her granny, and back at me. 

I got up, after securing that my mom was watching Isabella and me and Ruby went into the back. 

“You have a kid?”

“Yeah… “

“Why didn't you tell me, she is so cute!”

Ruby went on to tell me all the cute little outfits she could wear, and dress up in. Eventually she sensed my trouble expression

“Don’t worry Emm I wont tell a soul, but Mary-Margret would have a field day if she found out like I just did”

“Mary-Margret already knows”

“She knew and I didn't! Why?”

“I’m sorry Ruby, I didn't even mean to tell Mary-Margret when I did, I just didn't want to lie to her when she saw a video of Isabella during class”

“It’s okay! I understand, now I understand why you have been so walls up whenever guys would hit on you, your secret is safe with me! However we HAVE to go shopping for you and Isabella, we can take Mary-Margret and have a girls day with the 4 of us!” 

“Guys hit on me? The only guy to hit on me is Killian and he hits on everybody”

“Oh emm your blind, in gym class alone I have seen Graham and Jefferson stare at your ass like a big juicy steak, just because they haven’t said anything doesn’t mean they are not smitten, and when it comes to Killian, he may have been a huge flirt, but since you moved here, I haven’t even seen him look at another girl, he’s to busy trying to fight for your attention.”

“A big juicy steak huh? Is it that nice?”

We both burst out laughing, and agree to plan a girls day soon, and I go back to enjoying dinner with my family.

My mother has been looking for a job, which puts me in a pickle, as I have school and would have to have a baby sitter, so my mom said, that even though today is my birthday and I don’t have to go to school, I have to at least sit down with her and interview a few woman my mom thought would be wonderful babysitters. 

My mother always saw the best in people, just like Mary-Margret, I on the other hand am way to skeptical, meeting strange woman off of craigslist, they better have a clean background check because I’m not leaving my daughter in the hands of just anybody.

Leaving Isabella in the care of somebody I don’t know, bothered me a ton, especially since you always hear about those kidnapping stories. 

Before we could get around to interviewing possible nannies however, My daughter was officially 8 weeks and 1 day old, and it was time for her 2 month check up. Which I was NOT looking forward to.

My mom said it’s usually always harder on the mother than it is the baby, but still, the idea of my baby being poked with needles, i might be physically ill. 

I closed my eyes while they gave my daughter her vaccines. I am glad my mother was there to help me through it, because I was bawling more than my daughter. I was happy to hear that she now weighed 10 pounds and 7 oz and was 22 inches tall. She was growing, and I loved it, but couldn't stand the idea that someday she wont be so little anymore. 

When I got home, I went to the rocking chair in her nursery and started feeding her. I decided to sing her a lullaby as well because she always fell asleep after eating. 

“All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I’m here blinking in the starlight  
Now I’m here suddenly I see  
Standing here it’s all so clear  
I’m where I’m meant to be

And at last I see the light  
And it’s like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it’s like the sky is new  
And it’s warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you” 

 

While finishing up my lullaby to my now sleeping daughter I didn't even hear my mother come in. She had tears in her eyes, but a huge grin on her face

“Mom you okay?”

“Yeah, just reminds me how 15 years ago, I was doing the same thing with you, you would never go to sleep without a lullaby. 

I lay my daughter in her crib and go and hug my mother

“I love you mom, always”

“You too my duckling”

We stay in each others embrace for a bit before we both dry our tears and leave the nursery, so we don’t wake Isabella up. 

After many interviews, granny said she wouldn't mind watching her during the day. My mother and I were both concerned, what about her restaurant, but she said she hired people for a reason, and would love too. I didn't complain, because I knew granny and mother and I both trusted her completely. 

I go to my room, thankful that both my daughters appointment, and finding a babysitter was taking care of. When I check my phone I realized I have 10 text messages and 2 missed calls. It was 1:20 pm so that meant that Mary-Margret was in choir and Ruby was in debate. 

4 messages were from Ruby, 2 from Mary-Margret, 1 from David, and 3 from Killian. 2 calls both from Ruby. 

Texts:

Killian 11:45 am : I heard today was your birthday, Have a happy birthday, and If you want to indulge in some birthday fun, you know how to get a hold of me. 

Killian 11 am: Sorry for tricking your friend, she really is a gullible lass

Killian : 10:30 am: Hey beautiful It’s Killian, your not at school today, It’s strange not seeing your face

Ruby 10:20 am : Emma I am so so so so so Sorry, I hope your not mad at me please text me as soon as you read this!

Ruby 10:15 am : Hey Emma, Killian tricked me into giving him your number, I’m so sorry, he said you gave it to him once but he lost it, I am so sorry Emma Mary-Margret is already scolding me, please don’t hate me!!

2 Missed Calls Ruby 10:13 am, 10:14 am

Mary Margret 9:35 am: Hey Killian kept asking me for your number, I didn't give it to him, but he seems worried, I think he misses your face haha.

Ruby 8:10 am: Hey I’m running late to school, however I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, Ill see ya later!

David 7:45 am: Hey Killian Jones kept asking me for your number, I didn't know if you wanted him to have it so i didn't give it to him, oh and happy birthday

Mary Margret 7:09 am : Happy Birthday! I’ll be over with Ruby with your present. Hopefully bella let you sleep in!

Oh good lord, It’s not like I wasn't planning on giving my number to Killian eventually, we were somewhat friends, it’s just part of me felt that if I gave Killian my number it would be harder to resist his constant flirting. I texted Ruby back first saying I wasn't mad at her and that it was okay, I could handle Killian Jones. I then texted Killian

“Oh please Jones, you couldn't handle it”

I got an immediate text back from Killian, which made me grin like a fool, I never knew a guy could text back faster than Ruby

“Perhaps, your the one who couldn't handle it love”

I don’t even bother replying, how is it he can be so straight with me like that, if he only knew more about me, I doubt he would even bother wasting his time. Instead of replying to Killian, I reply to Mary-Margret and David. 

David and I have became really good speech friends, I asked him about his girlfriend Kathryn once, and he looked at me like he was ashamed, he promised me not to tell anyone, he actually wanted to break up with Kathryn but he doesn't want to hurt her feelings, he actually has a huge crush on a girl in his study hall, I almost swallowed my tongue when he told me it was Mary-Margret.

I couldn't stand keeping something from Mary-Margret but me and David have been making a plan to get them together outside of school to chat, we just got to figure out when. David on the other hand promised to break up with Kathryn as soon as he figured out the least painful way to do so. 

I did enjoy going to Mist Haven, I had really great friends, I still had to deal with rude remarks but that was only from Regina, Milah, and Kathryn. Milah didn't like me hanging out with Killian, which made me laugh, and Regina didn't like me because I was friends with Mary-Margret. Kathryn didn't like me because her friends didn't. which i found stupid, but its high school, and high school is full of stupid people just trying to survive. 

I was truly happy, I wasn't afraid, or ashamed. I loved my daughter, and I wouldn't change anything. I had friends and family that loved us, and adored us. I couldn't wish for anything else on my 15th birthday, because I had everything and more….


	5. Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----------------Class Schedule----------------
> 
> 1) Algebra II: 7:50-8:41 (Mr. Tom Clark) Room 207
> 
> 2) World History I: 8:45-9:31 (Mr. Robert Gold) Room: 310
> 
> Break: 9:31-9:45
> 
> 3) Gym: 9:45-10:31 (Mr. Liam Jones)  
> 4) Biology: 10:35-11:21 (Dr.Archie Hopper) Room 204  
> 5) English 10: 11:21-12:36 (Mr.Scott Foster) Room 307
> 
> Lunch:A: 11:21-11:46  
> Lunch B: 11:46-12:08  
> Lunch C: 12:11-12:36
> 
> 6) Choir: 12:40-1:26 (Mrs.Sarah Bolger)  
> 7) Speech: 1:30-2:16 (Mr.Sydney Glass) Room 305  
> 8) Study hall: 2:20-3:06 (Mrs.Bell Gold) Room 210  
> \------------------------------------------------------

It’s easy to wake up and start your day when you wake up smiling each morning. I roll over and it’s 5:30 am. How I am up before my daughter, I will never understand. She still isn't sleeping throughout the night, but she gets rather close. She sleeps for longer periods of time and only wakes up about once or twice. I check my phone because I see that its blinking indicating I have a message waiting. When I look at my phone, I’m not surprised to see Killians name pop up.

Killian 4:15 am: Hey swan, I know your probably sleeping but if you could meet me behind the bleachers at school I would like to talk to you, say around 6:45. I know it’s early, but that’s where I will be

I don’t know what to think, that’s hella early, and he didn't even give me a good reason, just told me he would be there. I ignore the text message and get up to hop in the shower before Isabella wakes up.

It’s 6:30 am and I kiss my mom on the cheek. 

“Thanks for getting up to watch her a bit early, I have something to do”

“It’s okay hun, but you know I am always here to talk if you need me too”

“I love you mom”

“I love you too darling”

I get to the school at 6:40 am, I am 5 minutes early and I don’t see anyone in sight. I wonder if he changed his mind, I never did text him back. Oh god was I a fool. I don’t even know why I decided to meet him in the first place, I just felt like I needed to be there. As I am standing there debating if I should go home or just head to Mary-Margret's I hear his voice

“I’m surprised you came”

“Well you asked me too, It sounded cryptic I almost didn't”

“So why did you?”

“It seemed important”

“Aye lass it is, I was planning on asking you to homecoming in September, however I unfortunately will be leaving for awhile”

“Leaving?”

“My grandmother is ill, and my brother Liam has a job here, so I have to go and take care of her until she passes”

“oh”

“I don’t know how long I will be gone, but I’ll be leaving today”

“ Why was it so important that you tell me?”

“Because swan, I couldn't leave without telling you how I feel about you”

“Please don’t”

“After Milah, I didn't think I would ever look at woman with anything more than lust, but then I met you”

“I didn't do anything”

“Exactly, you didn't fall over me, your stubborn ass, attracted me to you”

“Why are you telling me all this now”

“Because when I come back, I hope to take you out, there will never be a day that I wont think of you”

“good”

I didn't even realize the roller coaster of emotions that were going through my mind. Killian just confessed his feelings to me, and kissed me, and whats even more shocking, is I let him.  
I knew I liked Killian, but I was pushing the thoughts aside, boys cause nothing but trouble and Killian was known for causing tons. Maybe it’s a savings grace that he’s leaving, I mean I’m sorry to hear about his grandma, but maybe with him gone I can gain my senses back. 

He promised to text me, and to think about me everyday. What kind of fucked up thing is that. I couldn't expect a boy especially one like Killian to wait for me, to think about me. I bet as soon as he gets settled into his new school he will have a girl in his arms within the week. 

All of a sudden my phone buzzes in my pocket

Ruby 7:10 am: Hey girl, I came to pick you up before I got Mary-Margret and your mom said you left at 6:30, said you had an errand to run? Who runs errands at 6:30 in the morning, you better spill when I see you

Oh god, how in the world am I going to explain to the girls what just happened. They have been trying to get me to give Killian a chance for weeks. Ruby automatically thought I should give him a chance, but Mary-Margret didn't think anything of him until she saw how he texted me “Good Morning Beautiful” every morning since he had my phone number. He had his sweet moments, Mary-Margret saw that. 

I didn't see Killian the rest of the day but he did text me a few times saying that he already missed me. He was a cheeky bastard, I could feel his mocking smile when he sent it to me.  
Ruby practically flipped when she heard, but I told her not to tell anyone since I didn't think anybody knows yet. Mary-Margret gave me a sympathetic look but quickly took it back, knowing I hated that look. 

It was a couple days before the news broke around school that the infamous Killian Jones was no longer going to the school. I had to bite my tongue at the extremely tragic upset demeanor that Milah put on about him leaving without even telling her good bye. Of course he didn't tell her goodbye, he hated her. I didn't know much but in the month I have known Killian I learned that he once loved Milah, but she broke his heart. It was enough to make me hate her. 

I don’t know why, I mean it’s not like Killian and I were a couple. Hell we kissed once, and it was the day he left. He kept his promise he still texted me everyday, however it felt different. I felt myself getting attached so I haven’t replied to him since he left.

September 13th 2016:

It’s been 18 days since I last seen Killian, since I last talked to him, and believe it or not. A lot has happened since then. Homecoming was in three days and I have been trying to convince my mother and Mary-Margret and Ruby to let me stay home. I had no reason to go, and nobody else asked me. Ruby decided to go with Graham from the football team, and Mary-Margret decided to go with Whale. 

Now when I heard Mary-Margret was going to attend homecoming with whale, I was completely confused. I have gotten close to my friend David and I knew he was struggling with his feelings for Mary-Margret and his honor with Kathryn. I had no idea however that David and Mary-Margret were having a secret affair. I didn't care for Kathryn but I did not approve of the fact that David was cheating on her, or the fact that Mary-Margret was struggling as the other woman. It was so obvious Mary-Margret was in love with David, and would go along with anything David said. It hurt to sit down Mary-Margret and remind her that what she was doing was wrong, and she should stop what she was doing, and give David time to figure things out. She was worth so much more than being a string a long romance. 

Then last Saturday night Ruby calls me hysterical because Mary-Margret came over to her house crying and so I told them to both come over to my house, but to be quite because Isabella was asleep. Come to find out Mary-Margret got drunk at some bar, with a fake ID. The owner knew the id was fake but he let minors in there all the time, since they were half of his business. Mary-Margret was bawling that she did such a horrible thing, and that David said he was taking Kathryn to homecoming because she already picked out her dress. Apparently while Mary-Margret was intoxicated so was Whale , the science nerd Ruby had a thing for. Mary-Margret ended up at Whales house and sleeping together. 

Ruby's face was mixed with so many emotions hatred, jealousy, sorrow, we almost thought that Ruby would smack Mary-Margret for sleeping with Whale but all she did was ask if he was good in bed. I gave Ruby props because If I were to find out Ruby or Mary-Margret slept with Killian, I would probably start crying. Ruby said the only reason she was okay with it, is because she made her choice to be with graham, and she knows that Mary-Margret was just upset about David. Whale asked Mary-Margret to homecoming the next Monday, apparently Mary-Margret accepted to ease the tension and to make David jealous, which is certainly did. David has been broody all week leading up to homecoming. 

It was 7 am and I got my usual good morning beautiful text from Killian. Why he was trying so hard and continuing this texting charade was beyond me. However I think 18 days is enough time passed to stop being mad at him for confessing his feelings for me and then leaving. He did nothing wrong, hell I was hiding bigger secrets from him. I decided to text him back

“Hey…”  
I got an immediate response 

“Swan… I was starting to think you forgot about me”

“If only I could”

“I’m sorry I can’t be there to take you to homecoming this week, I bet you will look beautiful”

“I doubt I’ll go”

“You can’t skip homecoming swan, go have fun with your friends, I promise I’ll make it up to you when I return”

“Do you know when your coming back yet?”

“No she seems to be getting in better health with me here, this old bat”

“Be nice to your elders, what if your grandchildren treat you with such hostility”

“Knowing my future grandchildren they will probably stick me in a home”

“Probably

“Have a good day at school swan”

“You too Killian”

Today was going to drag, however after school it was decided that we would do a girls day with Ruby, Mary-Margret, Isabella and I. We had to pick out homecoming dresses.  
I was sitting in gym waiting for the bell to ring to head to my next class when Jefferson came up to me. I have only talked to him a few times, I know he was a friend of killians. 

“Hey Emma, do you have a minute?”

“Yeah whats up”

“I was wondering.. If you would like to go to homecoming with me?”

“Your asking me 3 days before homecoming?”

“Sorry its so sudden, but when I heard you didn't have a date, I just had to ask”

“What about Ashley, I thought you were taking her to homecoming?”

“She decided to go with Shawn, so will you go with me?”

“Sure…”

I didn't really want to go to homecoming, let alone with someone. However I didn't want to be the only one without a date, if I was being forced to go to this thing. I texted Killian letting him know that Jefferson asked me to the dance, Killian never responded. I wonder if he was jealous, did Killian get jealous? I never got the chance to actually know much about him, I was to busy pushing him away.

Part of me was dying for him to return but the other half of me knew that the longer he stayed away, the easier it would be for me to forget about what almost was. 

“Seriously Ruby?????????”

“You look gorgeous Emm!”

“I look like a pig!”

Ruby made me try on this weird puffy pink dress, I looked horrid, I thought trying on dresses with the girls would be fun, but this is humiliating. Mary-Margret picked out a silky blue knee length dress and Ruby went with a snazzy low cut red. Mary-Margret was holding my daughter in her arms, while Ruby was helping me pick out a dress. I couldn't help it, everything I tried on I couldn't stand. 

“Here try this one on”

I looked at the dress, I liked it. It was a simple white dress. It was a tad low cut just above the knees and the top of the dress was beaded and made my cleavage look outstanding. As I tried on the dress I absolutely loved it.

“I think this is the one guys”

“Oh you look beautiful Emma, Jefferson will adore you!”

“I don’t want him to adore me Ruby, I don’t even like him like that”

“Yeah yeah we all know you would rather have killian, but he’s not here so be happy”

“Lets just check out and head to my house, I’m starving”

We bought our dresses and headed back to my house, Isabella was starting to get cranky so I fed her and laid her down for a nap before joining the girls. 

“She is so adorable, she looks more and more like you”

“Thanks Mary-Margret”

We sit around and talk while doing homework when I hear my phone go off, I look to see who it is and its Killian and all it said was “Oh did he now”. 

I never thought I’d see the day that Killian Jones was jealous, but I could tell even without seeing him that he was, I spent the rest of the evening daydreaming about what it would be like to go to homecoming with Killian Jones.


End file.
